


You've got that thing

by SuperMeh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blues, Diarrea mental nocturna, Dick es un poco plasta, Jazz - Freeform, Let's do it (let's fall in love), Me da que muy OOC, Mornings, Music, Singing Dick, Song - Freeform, Swing, You've got that thing, sing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMeh/pseuds/SuperMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds do it, bees do it<br/>Even educated fleas do it<br/>Let's do it, let's fall in love.</p><p>Dick le da ese toque musical que le falta a la mansión Wayne de buena mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got that thing

Dick se ha levantado de buen humor, de un humor excelente mejor dicho. Entra en el comedor con los pies ligeros y despeina a Damian y le canta que “you’ve got that thing”. El chaval no tiene ni idea que está diciendo. Alfred sonríe, reconociendo la canción y no puede evitar tararear por lo bajo mientras le sirve su café. 

Cuando Bruce entra en la habitación Dick sigue intentando convencer a Damian de que tiene ese algo y el crío sigue haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Tim hace ver como que no le interesa lo que esos dos puedan estar haciendo, pero se le ve en los ojos que la situación le divierte.

Bruce se siente en su sitio, en la cabeza de la mesa, y casi no se lo cree cuando escucha el leve tarareo de Alfred cuando le sirve el café.

Al final Dick se cansa de que Damian le ignore y da un par de zapateos, que probablemente pretendan ser una imitación del claqué. Rodea los hombros de Bruce con un brazo y ahora le toca a él escuchar que tiene “that thing”.

-¿Alguna buena noticia que quieras compartir? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dick se lo piensa un segundo y sonríe negando.

-He descubierto el swing.

Le roba una de sus galletitas y se calla un segundo. Todos en esa sala saben perfectamente que no va a permanecer así mucho rato, está pensando en lo próximo que podría cantarles. Coge aire, se prepara para las primeras notas pero su móvil le despista, responde aguantando el aire en los pulmones, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Justo en el mismo instante en el que a Damian se le ocurre pensar que el peligró ya pasó Dick recupera el aliento que había estado conteniendo y les canta sobre hacerlo.

Bruce esconde su sonrisa en el café, Tim en un bocado a su tostada, Damian bufa exasperado y Alfred no puede estar más contento de haberle enseñado su vieja colección de vinilos al joven Grayson.

Dick sigue a lo suyo. “Birds do it, bees do it” le canta a Tim y gira sobre sus talones para cantarle a Damian que incluso las pulgas entrenadas lo hacen. Él hace otra pausa para a responder al nuevo mensaje que acaba de llegarle y sale de la sala intentando convencerles de que lo hagan y se enamoren.

**Author's Note:**

> El resultado de estar escuchando playlists sobre el amor "old-fashoned" a la una y pico de la madrugada. Eso y que no sabía que tenía unas ganas locas de escribir algo sobre estos chicos hasta que Etta James me ha cantado al oido sobre lo feliz que está de tener un nuevo amor.
> 
> Las canciones que canta Dick son You've got that thing, de Conal Fowkes y Let' do it (Let's fall in love), la versión de Ella Fitzgerald.
> 
> Si os apetece podéis dejarme algún comentario ;) siempre se agradecen, sobretodo si entre los lectores se encuentra algún otro enamorado de este tipo de música.


End file.
